


Running Away

by TheAuthor



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor/pseuds/TheAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know L died but what if there was another player in the game. Could she change fate? Could she save him? Or will she be to busy running away from the things she doesn't want to face? LxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work on this site and I am really interested in hearing what everyone has to say. I really appreciate comments.

Running away.  
It's what I do. It's what I have always done.  
I ran away from what I couldn't handle. What I didn't want to face.  
It wasn't until I met him that I found something I would always come back to.  
I may still have run away but I always came back because of him.  
And then he left and I stopped running away and started running towards something for once.  
When I found him again things didn't get better. There was danger at every step.  
Now I'm so close to losing him and I don't know what to do.  
All I feel like doing is running away. Because I don't think I can save him and I know I can't handle losing him.  
And once he is gone there will be nothing holding me here anymore and I'll just keep running and never stop.  
________________________________________  
A young L sat in a chair in a corner with his knees pulled to his chest in the usual way while he watched Mr. Wammy, his guardian, tend to a young girls head wound.  
Earlier that day when Wammy had taken L to the small town nearby for an outing, insisting he needed fresh air, he had noticed the girl lying on a park bench apparently sleeping. It struck him as unusual that such a young girl would be alone outside that late in the day. As he got closer, however, he noticed the side of her face starting at above her temple was dripping with blood. They quickly got her back to Wammy's House bringing them to now. She seemed to have a concussion but they had no way of knowing for how long she had been unconscious. However, considering most of the blood on her face was dry she probably had been out for a while.  
"L, keep an eye on her while I go get more bandages. Call for me if her condition changes," Wammy asked of him before leaving the room.  
L sat watching with curious eyes the girl that appeared to be in her early teens like himself. She had long dark mahogany hair that was twisted and mated sprawled across the pillow as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Her tanned skin was smudged with dirt and littered with small cuts and bruises.  
Whatever had happened to this girl it had not been pleasant. Being the curious genius he was this girl piqued his interest. He wanted to know who this girl was and why anyone would leave a girl her age alone, battered and bruised in the middle of the park with an obvious concussion. Of course, growing up in an orphanage, he was used to stories such as these and they were not unheard of but it did not mean he liked the idea. It always unnerved him how people could treat others this way especially children.  
________________________________________  
The girl in the bed stirred just beginning to wake. Her eyelids fluttered open reveling confused blue-green eyes. She was surprised to find herself in a room and in a bed. She had no idea how she had gotten there and the thought made her panic. She sat up quickly only to make herself dizzy and clutch her head. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the room spun. When she opened her eyes, she screamed in shock of a person staring intently at her no more then a foot away from her face.  
"Good. Your awake I see. Though I'd advise you remain lying down," the boy with dark hair and eyes remarked without emotion. All she could do was stare wide-eyed back at him. She was startled and started to panic again.  
"Wh-where am I?" she asked while thoughts ran though her head of how to get out of the situation.  
"You are at an orphanage called Wammy's house," he explained.  
Orphanage?! She thought just as the door to the room open with and old man entering. She thought fast thinking of any liable excuse she could use to escape the problem she found herself in.  
"You're awake. How does your head feel?" the old man asked. The question confused her. Besides a little dizziness and a small headache, she felt fine.  
"What are you-" she started as she lifted her hand to her head to probe her skull and immediately flinched, "Ouch"  
The old man smiled and responded, "Judging by the look on your face and your reaction the medication is doing its job. Can you tell me your name so I can get in touch with your parents?" The question was one she was hoping he wouldn't ask but it was bound to come. She couldn't tell them her name; she couldn't go home not after she'd runaway. She did the only thing she thought would work if she could pull it off.  
"My name?" she questioned acting confused.  
"Yes. I think it wise to inform your parents of your situation."  
She slowly widened her eyes in mock panic and they reacted the way she had hoped.  
The old man's expression turned to a look of worry and he asked softly, "Can you remember your name?"  
She looked down at her lap getting tears to prick at her eyes. Her sister always said she was a good actress, though at the time it hadn't been a compliment. "I-I can't remem-ber. I can't remember an-anything. It's all b-blank." She then let her forced tears fall.  
________________________________________  
L sat up on the end of the bed watching the crying girl while Wammy tried to comfort her. She couldn't remember? It aggravated him that he couldn't satisfy his curiosity. This girl was a complete mystery even to herself. It was a puzzle to him that he had to solve.  
Coming up with his first step of action he spoke, "We should check the missing person reports. You may be in one of them."  
She gazed up at him with teary eyes, "What if you can't find me there?" the question confused him for a moment. It didn't seem like the right question she would ask. It almost sounded like a challenge as if she didn't want to be found.  
When he open his mouth to respond to the somewhat 'challenge' Wammy spoke first cutting him off.  
"We will figure that out if we reach that point. As for now you should get cleaned up for dinner. I'm sure your hungry. The bathroom is through that door and I'll have someone bring you up a fresh pair clothes. I'll send someone for you before dinner. If you need anything come ask me, my name is Mr. Wammy," Wammy walked back towards the door and opened it a crack, "We'll give you some privacy." L took this as his cue to leave and hopped off the bed and headed to the door. But before he left he took one more at the girl. He was intrigued with the challenge her presence presented him. He was going to find out who she was. He wouldn't be satisfied till he did.


	2. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second installment sorry it has taken so long. I've gotten distracted. Please comment or give me kudos. I would be so happy and I really do want to know what you think! Enjoy!

Once she was completely sure they were gone, she gingerly climb out of bed. She went to take a shower to get the dirt and grim off. She couldn't remember the last time she took a real shower like this.

She had runaway five months ago. The only times she would have to clean herself were if she was near a river or found a public pool she could go for a swim in. Very rarely was she able to sneak into a school or other public facility that had showers. She reached up to feel the wound on her forehead. She didn't think she had been hit that hard, but then again it did make her black out.

She remembered that, the night before she was confronted by the other runaways she was staying with in the area. They wanted her bag. There wasn't much in it but in their world the most mediocre things could mean a lot. It was hardly a fair fight. Four-to-one. She had held her own fairly well. She probably would have won too, if that one kid hadn't gotten a rock. She figured they had taken her bag but it was worth it when she thought about how they would have to decide who got what when they split the loot.

She quickly got out and dried herself off. When she reentered the room, sure enough, just as the man had said, there was a pair of clothes sitting on the bed. It was a pair of gray capris and a light blue T-shirt. She went back to the bath room to comb out her hair in the mirror. Her wet locks hung around her face in a deep almost black color. Her now clean tanned skin glowed with the sun kissed look that most Spaniards had.

She started to wonder how she had come to be here. So far from where she started but so close to home. She was in Spain when she ran away, at her family's second home. She had some how made it to France after that and stayed there for sometime. She liked France there was always somewhere new to go, something new to see. It wasn't until about two months ago when she met some other kids like her that said there was a place they could go where they didn't have to try so hard to stay alive. Of course she jumped at the idea. Living on the streets wasn't easy especially for a young girl. The catch was that they all had to go to London.

They made it there by way of train and soon found out that this safe haven for runaways wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But it was better then no where. Sometimes the people running the place recruited kids for jobs they had. Odd jobs like being a messenger or delivery boy and other things of the like. It was obvious that they were a gang or some underground dealers but as long as no one asked any questions everyone was fine and could do whatever they wanted.

That's how she had ended up in Winchester. Her group had been assigned to deliver some messages to certain people for an unknown reason. A little more than halfway from London to Winchester was her hometown of Alton. It was too close for comfort but she knew no one would ever find her. However, she was worried about what that boy said about checking the missing person reports. She didn't know if she would be apart of Britain's missing persons considering she ran away in Spain but she couldn't be sure. Her out burst earlier wasn't a smart move for her cover either and she thought she saw the boy give her a strange look. If worse came to worse she could just run away again.

A knock came to the door and she called them in. A girl about her age came in and said it was dinner time and escorted her there. She got her food and went to sit down but paused. She looked around but didn't know where to sit. She didn't know anybody and she didn't see the boy from earlier. She wasn't really a shy person but most of the time people didn't like her and she didn't want that to happen again. The girl that brought her to dinner waved her over and she went to sit at her table.

"So, you must be new here?" the girl asked and she just nodded.

"What's your story?" a boy sitting across from her asked.

"I don't know," she lied sticking with her excuse, "I got hit on the head and woke up here only about an hour ago. I don't even know my name," she explained gesturing to her head and looking down cast.

"Wow, that's a new one. Haven't heard that one before," another boy said.

After that they explained to her how Wammy's house worked. How it was an orphanage for exceptionally smart children to better their skills and become an asset to the world one day. It sounded interesting to her and she decided it wouldn't be to bad to stay here. Her only problem was that she probably wasn't smart enough to get in. Her brother was the only one that had ever called her smart and he had died five years ago.

But that aside, her curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Do you guys know a kid that has dark hair and dark eyes and sits kind of funny?" they looked at her strange for a minute until the girl answered her,

"I don't think we do but there's a lot of kids here. You should ask Mr. Wammy he knows everybody here."

"Thanks," she responded standing up to go look for him.

"No problem…um…no name," one boy said snickering at the end. Great, she thought, another nickname. she walked towards what she assumed to be the main office and soon found Mr. Wammy.

"What can I do for you, miss?" he questioned.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find the boy from earlier. He wasn't at dinner and he is the only one I kind of know."

"He doesn't come out of his room much. It's on the fourth floor, third door from the stairs if you want to go find him but he's not very social."

"Oh, ok, thanks," she said before running off.

She wanted to find him to figure out what he was going to do to figure out her identity. She figured if he didn't come out for dinner then he would be hungry so she ran back to the cafeteria. Most of the food was being picked up by then and she was at least able to snag a red apple. Then she scurried up four flights of stairs to the forth floor. She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she waited a moment then knocked again. Still there wasn't an answer and after the third knock she stuck her head in through the door. It was really dark and the only light came form a computer sitting on the desk in the corner. It seemed all the rooms had computers because even hers had one which was unusual for an orphanage.

"What do you want?," the figure sitting in front of the computer asked. He seemed a little strange but she entered anyway, replying,

"I noticed you didn't come down for dinner so I asked Mr. Wammy where I could find you so I could bring you some food." he turned to look at her and she handed him the apple and he took it with a soft, "Thank you." She sat on the end of his bed which didn't look like it was used that much.

After a few moments of silence she spoke up, "What's your name?"

He didn't look back at her but replied, "L."

"El? Is that short for Elliot or something?"

"No, L as in the letter."

That threw her off for a minute. There was no way that could be his real name.

"L? No way. Look, if you didn't want to give me your real name and settled for an alias instead couldn't you have come up with a more believable one? There's no way L can be your real name."

"So what if it isn't. Why should I tell you my name if you won't tell me yours?" he retaliated. She was about to tell him off by saying she never said she wouldn't tell him her name but then she remembered she wasn't supposed to know her own name. He was scrutinizing her now watching her facial features. He wasn't going to get her that easily,

"Fair enough," she replied. He nodded and turned back around. He was going to be tricky, she had to watch out around him. She couldn't slip up when he was around or he would surely notice.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking over to look at his computer screen. There were a list of pictures with descriptions and dates next to them on it. "I'm looking through the missing persons files attempting to find you. Are you positive you don't remember anything?"

"Yep, not a thing," she responded looking at the specifics on the screen. He had the files narrowed down to her description. "Have you found anything?" she wondered.

"Not as of yet," was his quick response.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I can manage on my own, thank you, but you can stay if you want."

She just nodded and pulled up the extra chair in the room to the desk and sat there watching the screen with him. After a while the dates of the missing persons got farther away and past the date of when she ran away. She was tired and her eyes were sore from staring at the screen for soon long. She yawned and turned to him.

"I'm tired I think I'll go to bed now." He didn't respond just nodded and she walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow, L."


	3. Friends

The next morning when she went down for breakfast she immediately spotted out the girl from before and her friends. She sat down at the end of there table but no one said anything to her.

After a few moments she decided to speak up herself, "Good Morning, everyone."

They all turned to look at her some giving surprised 'Oh's others returning the greeting but the boys from last night gave a cocky grin and responded, "Morning, no name."

She knew they were just teasing her but it still bugged her. "Are you going to persist in calling me that?" she grumbled.

"Yeah, it's not nice to be calling her that. You should just knock it off," the blonde girl at the table scolded.

"What? She doesn't have a name. What am I supposed to call her? And its not like I'm calling her something bad," he retaliated.

The blonde girl just rolled her eyes at him and ignored him. The boys laughed and high-fived each other at their assumed 'win'. Suddenly a girl at the other end of the table gasped standing quickly, "Guys, look what time it is. We are going to be late!"

They all scampered away leaving her all alone at the table. She looked down at her tray and sighed; she wasn't hungry anymore. She picked a few things off her tray and threw the rest away. She headed to the stairs to go find L.

She knocked twice and when there wasn't an answer she walked in on her own. L was still sitting at his computer where she left him last night.

"Good Morning, L. I brought you breakfast."

He turned to look at her with a semi-surprised look answering, "Thank you. I didn't think I would see you this early."

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing. Have you figured out my name yet?" she questioned hoping for a negative.

"Not yet. I was thinking of checking into other nations since you look to be of some Spanish decent."

She slightly panicked looking for an excuse to stop him. If he checked in Spain he would defiantly find her. "I don't think that will help," she quickly said.

He looked at her quizzically urging her to go on. "Well, for one do you really think a girl my age could make it all the way here to Winchester from Spain."

He looked at her with calculating eye but didn't seem persuaded with her excuse. She quickly scrambled to find another without letting her hast and panic show. "And two they speak Spanish in Spain and I'm clearly speaking English not to mention my British accent." She had him there. She had a slight accent thought it was diluted from switching countries so often but it was still there.

He nodded agreeing with her, "I'll just look deeper then maybe your not in the missing persons but a cold case instead."

She sighed when he turned around. That should buy her more time to decide what to do. "So what does everyone do around here?" she asked not wanting to stare at the computer screen all day.

"There are classes during the day like school."

She mouthed an 'Oh' realizing that must have been where everyone was going this morning.

"Why aren't you in class, then?"

"I don't have any. I already finished the required courses."

Her eyes widened in shock, "What? You can't be much older then I am. How did you accomplish that?"

"Without interruptions," he answered shooting her a look over his shoulder. She wasn't stupid she got the hint. She walked over and flopped down on the bed.

It never failed. No matter where she went people always got annoyed at her when she asked questions. She hated it. She was curious and wanted to know things. Could they really blame her for that?

Well obviously they could because they always did. She had learn over the years to let it go, though. She learned it was better to just keep her mouth shut and be quiet like a good girl.

After a while of sitting there she had come up with a new string of questions in her head but she didn't feel like getting scolded for talking like she had so many times in the past. So she looked over at L and figured he wasn't going to get anywhere soon with the false lead. She hopped up and walked out of the room in search of the one place that could calm her raging mind, a library, if they had one.

She stumbled upon it on the first floor. She assumed there had to be one in a house full of geniuses but she didn't expect it to be that big. It was nearly as big as the cafeteria. Walking in she didn't know where to start.

She liked fiction books but she would always get addicted and would get distracted for long periods of time. Culture and psychology book were an interest to her but she had already read through the ones at her local library and libraries she snuck into on the run. She didn't think she would find any new ones here. Her new favorites, however, had been puzzle books. She found them everywhere she went and they were very fun. It always gave her something to do and it seemed as if the amount of them were endless.

It took her about an hour but she tracked down some of the puzzle books in the library. She grabbed the few they had and carried them back up stairs to L's room. She knocked twice and walked in.

He didn't turn around when she came in so she just plopped the books down on the bed and looked over his shoulder to see where he was at. Once she was sure he was still heading down a dead end she started on the puzzle books. It took her only a half an hour to finish the first section of the book she started on and from there she took off.

Before long she had various papers scattered around her and was laying with her feet towards the head board. She was so absorbed in the books she lost track of time and didn't notice L turn around in his chair. He had grown bored of looking for her through the databases, something very unlike him. There was something off about all of it. Her words didn't always add up correctly.

He stared at her for the longest time trying to figure out what it was about her that bothered him. She was very odd and she couldn't stay still for more then two minutes. The puzzle books she was solving were way beyond her level with types of math no girl her age should know. She had a soft smile on her face that slightly grew every time she finished a problem. Her feet were beating in the air to an imaginary beat.

Though he did not have much comprehension of the concept, he believed she was what most would consider beautiful. He knew what the word meant by definition, aesthetically pleasing, attractive to the senses, most commonly explained by symmetry, consistency, and uniqueness, but he could never recognize it himself. He concluded it was from his objective view of things and always left it at that. However, he was vaguely able to understand when looking clearly at her.

He decided to break her captivation in the books once it had gotten later.

"You appear to enjoy those books."

She flicked her gaze up to him surprised to see him studying her.

"Yeah. I love puzzle books, but there doesn't seem to be that many in the library. And lots of them have the same old questions I already learned the answers to."

This time L knew there was something wrong with the way she said that sentence. It caused him to pause and stare at her for a few moments to deduce his growing theory. She looked innocent enough as if what she said hadn't implied she remembered her past. He was wary of her but he didn't have enough proof yet that she was lying.

"If you ask Wammy I am sure he could get you some more difficult ones."

"Really, he would? That would be great," she exclaimed with wide eyes and a slowly growing smile but it soon faltered, "But I probably won't be here for much longer. So it wouldn't matter."

Again her statement bothered him. There was definitely something she was hiding from him. "What makes you think that? I have yet to find you in any databases," he stated trying to get a reaction from her.

She hesitated for a moment before looking at him and shrugging.

He turned back around to the computer and bluntly stated, "Dinner started a half an hour ago." Within the next few seconds she was gone, running to not miss dinner.

She yawned as she entered the dinning hall the next morning she had stayed up late to finish the puzzle books from the library. She hadn't meant to but before she'd known it, it was 3am. She got her food and sat down at the usual table.

"Hey no name, do you want to come play a game with us outside today?" She turned her head to the person talking to her, it was the blonde girl from before.

She looked at her shocked that someone had invited her to play with them.

One of the boys across from her laughed, "Ha-ha, I bet she doesn't even remember what a game is." She scowled at him as one of the other girls hit him to shut him up.

"Sure I'd like that," she answer the blonde.

"Great meet us outside around noon, ok?" The girl responded before getting up and heading to class with everyone else.

She run up stairs to give L his breakfast but told him that she wasn't going to stay today because she had things to do. Then she went back to her room and gathered up all the puzzle books she did that night and returned them to their rightful spot in the library. She had a little while before she had to go outside so she decided to take L's advise and talk to Mr. Wammy about the books.

She found his office quickly and found him sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Wammy could I ask you something?"

He smiled sweetly at her, "Of course my dear what is it that you need?"

"Um, I was wondering where I might be able to get hard puzzle books?"

"If you go to the library there are quite a few there," he responded.

"I know. I have already done all of them and I was wondering if I could get harder ones cause the ones in the library were too easy."

"You have finish all of them already?" he asked astonished.

"Um…Yeah, I should have paced myself better but they were so easy I've already gone thorough them. L said I should ask you if I wanted more," she shyly explained.

A soft smile returned to his face, "I understand I'm sure I could get you some harder ones."

Her bright smile lit her face, "Thank you very much Mr. Wammy. I'll see you later I have to go meet some people in the yard." Then she ran out of the room leaving a very intrigued inventor.

A little later, Wammy made his way up to the third floor to talk to one exceptionally smart teen. He knocked politely before entering and found the genius sitting in the chair by the window staring out at the yard.

"Good afternoon L," Wammy started catching the boy's attention.

L turned toward Wammy with his thumb resting on his lower lip and a dejected look in his eyes. His usual appearance when he was intently thinking on a subject.

"Good afternoon.," he responded, slowly coming out of his thoughts.

"Have you found any information on the girl?"

L narrowed his eyes before answering, "No, but there is something amiss about her. I don't have any proof yet but I don't believe she has lost all her memories."

Wammy widened his eyes in surprise, "Really. Well keep me informed. I came, however, to get your opinion on something. The girl told me she finished all of the problem solving books I the library. If the is true I would like to have her take the admission test to the orphanage. What is your view on that?"

L turned back to the window placing his thumb back on his lip and looked out at the kids playing in the yard, the girl in the center of it all.

"She will past the test I'm sure. But I want to keep an eye on her. She is hiding something."

Wammy nodded, "Very well. I'll inform her tomorrow about the test."

By the time she made it outside all the breakfast kids were there already. There were already an even amount of people out there.

"She is here you guys," the blonde called waving everyone over. "Well looks like we have an odd number so one of the teams will have to have an extra person. Is everyone okay with that?"

The captain of the boys team laughed, "You can take no name as the extra person. She probably doesn't remember how to play soccer anyway." She glared at the boy. She was tired of his remarks. She'd show him not to mess with her.

"Ok. No name is on our team! Come on let's start," the blonde said running toward the center of the field.

She sighed as she followed her team, why did they all have to call her that.

The game started off fairly simple everyone but her had someone to guard and no one would pass her the ball in fear she would lose it to the other team. She felt as if she was just running back and forth down the field. She finally got close to taking the ball from one of the boys but another came up to the side. They pass the ball between them laughing while she tried to kick it away from them.

The boy's goalie jokingly called out to them, "Hey, why don't you let no name have a free shot I'm sure she won't even get close."

They laughed and passed the ball to her right in front of the net.

She new an opportunity when she saw one.

She glared at the boy in front of the goal, he was barely looked like he was trying to block, and growled, "My name isn't no name!"

Then she kicked the ball as hard as she could into the net, nailing the boy directly in the stomach making him keel over. Then she stomped of the field smirking.

She was tired of it. Tired of people calling her names. Tired of people ignoring her. Tired of being alone. She pounded up the stairs to the third floor, swung open L's door and marched over to the window plopping herself in the chair there. Though L was clearly surprised by her sudden intrusion he remained quiet and turned back to his work.

She finally calmed her frustration down to a simmer and stared solemnly out the window to the kids playing in the yard.

She wondered why her life couldn't be that simple, why she didn't have any close friends. Of course she had people in her past that she could consider friends but she was never close to anyone except her brother.

Though she could be social she was never open with people always keeping the details of her life to herself. And she didn't want to anymore. She wanted a friend.

She turned to look at L whom was typing away at his computer. He was the person closes to her at the orphanage though they barely knew each other she was always spending time with him. If she thought about it she figured she saw him as a friend. Not a close friend but there was a possibility. All she had to do was get him to open up more. She decided that's was what she would do, become friends with L.

First she wanted to ask him something, "L," she called getting his attention, "Would you consider me your friend?"

He looked at her confused for a moment. He didn't know where that had come from and considered it a silly question to ask.

"No," he said emotionlessly.

Her eyes widened enormously in shock, "Why?"

"I simply don't like you. You just a toy for me to figure out that I'll soon get bored with."

Her eyes remained wide because of his bluntness but he saw pain and loneliness flicker across her eyes. It made him feel guilty.

He had never felt guilty before for just stating the truth so he added, "Do not be offended though I don't like most people in general."

She simply nodded and looked back out the window with a solemn gaze.

The girl was infinitely interesting to him. His predicted reaction was that she would leave crying but instead she stayed and remained calm even though his answer clearly touched a soft spot.

The next morning she again arrived in his room with breakfast. He was confused by her complete lack of detachment from him something he expected after what he had said to her yesterday.

"Why are you here?" he asked bluntly.

She looked at him with confusion tilting her head to the side, "What do you mean? I'm here to give you breakfast like I always do."

"That's not what I meant. Why are you still coming here? I would think after what was said you wouldn't return."

"Well," she started looking down, "I thought about what you said and it doesn't bother me. I'm not sure why you act the way you do but pushing everybody away is sure to make you lonely. I should know. And I can't sit around downstairs all day knowing your up here by yourself. So I don't care if you don't want to be friends with me, you don't have to be but I want to be friends with you. I don't know about you but I don't want to be alone anymore."

She looked up at him with determination shining in her eyes.

He sighed, "You do realize to have a real friendship it can't be one-sided?"

She smirked, "Yeah, I know that but it doesn't mean I can't try and if I doesn't work, well, at least I will learn something from it."


End file.
